


Inexperienced

by Akaroku



Category: Radiata Stories
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaroku/pseuds/Akaroku
Summary: Jarvis is too hungover to deal with Daniel





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from a tumblr prompt.

Jarvis flinches when the ax completely misses its mark, clattering loudly against the stone blocks that make up the floor for the training ground. The sound reverberates between his ears longer than it should, making it pound and causing his stomach to churn slightly.

When he opens his eyes again he sees Daniel, sweaty and breathing heavily with the edge of his ax still resting against the ground. He’s only inches off target. Jarvis isn’t even sure how the boy could miss a man sized target that wasn’t even moving.

When Daniel looks up at him he goes pale, head lowering until it’s half concealed by his gorget and eyes taking on a kicked puppy like appearance. Jarvis is sure that the sour look on his face matches the similarly named feeling in his gut.

“How could you even miss?” He starts, digging the heal of his palm into his eye socket in a vain attempt to abate the pounding headache that’s been coming and going all morning. “It’s right there in front of you and it’s not even moving.”

“I’m sorry.” Daniel mumbles quietly, straightening himself out so he can face his superior properly.

“Why do you even bother showing up?!” He’s past the point of thinking about his words, too frustrated and hungover to remember that the boy has only just joined up and has hardly any experience with weaponry.

“I’m doing my best.” Jarvis doesn’t quite catch how Daniel’s voice is starting to shake.

“Really? Because it doesn’t look like you are. You come in every day and mess up the same drills over and…” Jarvis’ voice trails off when he finally takes a good look at Daniel, noticing the tears that are welling up in his eyes and pouring down his rounded cheeks. Jarvis’ stomach churns again, this time with guilt.

“Dammit…” Jarvis sighs, averting his gaze to the side as he struggles to think of a way to fix the situation. He’s not good with tears and is even worse and comforting people.

“Listen, I’m sorry about what I said. I’m not feeling my best today and I was just taking out my frustration on you.”

“I really am doing my best.” Jarvis looks back at Daniel. There are still tears in his eyes but his expression looks hopeful, begging for any kind of reassurance.

“Yeah, yeah I know. You’ll get there eventually I guess.” It’s not a very good reassurance, but it seems to work in relieving Daniel of his distress. “Come on, I need a break and I’m hungry.”

“Oh, I know a place that has this really good tea.” Daniel titters good naturedly, drying the remains of his tears as he follows Jarvis out the door. “I hear it’s really good for hangovers.”

“Who the hell said I was hungover!?”


End file.
